


Fácil

by carolss



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Shawn se considerava um especialista quando se tratava de romance





	Fácil

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa durante a 5° Temporada.

Shawn se considerava um especialista quando se tratava de romance, tudo bem que ele só tinha arranjado sua primeira namorada séria há poucos meses mas no entanto ele tinha uma vida inteira observando Cory e Topanga juntos , ele durante anos conseguiu garotas apenas os imitando e por se permitir ser um pouquinho como eles pra valer Shawn conseguiu Angela como namorada, ele sabia só de olhar quais casais iam durar ou não, quem estava a fim de quem, e quando duas pessoas estavam se apaixonando. E ele conseguia ver isso claramente entre seu irmão e Eric Matthews.

No começo ele considerou a possibilidade de ser apenas uma impressão afinal Eric agia um pouco diferente com Jack, mas todos que o conheciam diriam o irmão de Cory sempre foi um pouco incomum (e os que não se importavam com eufemismos diriam que ele era maluco, pirado e outras palavras que variavam nesse mesmo conceito). E ele não conhecia Jack bem o suficiente para saber se era tão estranho assim o fato dele ter formado aquela amizade e simpatia por Eric desde o primeiro momento que o conheceu.

Mas com a convivência os sinais começaram a aparecer. O jeito que Eric detestava toda vez que Jack arranjava uma namorada e ficava irritado até eles se separarem (e geralmente era a causa de tais separações). A maneira como só era preciso que Eric olhasse fixamente para Jack um pouco fazendo cara de coitado para o convencer a fazer as coisas mais absurdas. O jeito que Eric costumava rir um pouco demais das piadas sem graça que Eric fazia. Como a frase "Ele só é meu colega de quarto" que havia se tornado quase um mantra para Jack nos últimos tempos. Como quando Jack descrevia a sua garota e relacionamento ideal ele sempre acabava descrevendo Eric e a amizade que eles tinham, e o mesmo valia para Eric.

Shawn se considerava um especialista quando se tratava em perceber que duas pessoas estavam se apaixonando mas no caso de Eric e Jack não era tão difícil assim.


End file.
